


Wammy's

by Dark_Empress_Neko_chan



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, M/M, Mello loves chocolate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Empress_Neko_chan/pseuds/Dark_Empress_Neko_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's wrong with Mello. Matt knows it.</p>
<p>For starters, Mello's never this quiet.</p>
<p>He's also never refused chocolate.</p>
<p>Yeah, something's definitely wrong with Mello, and Matt's going to find out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wammy's

**Author's Note:**

> I've always kinda wanted to write about these two. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this fic, but I have a few ideas. Reviews would be most appreciated!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Pulls out large stack of papers and sets them on the desk in front of Mello.* Read it.**

**Mello: *Glares at me.* No.**

**Me: Pretty please? For me, Melly?**

**Mello: Only if you agree never to call me that again.**

**Me: *Squeals.* Yay!**

**Mello: *Sighs heavily.* Ms. Neko-chan does not own Death Note, nor does she own any of its characters. *Look at me.* Happy?**

**Me: *Shrugs.* Good enough.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Cold Mello, Quiet Mello

 

"Matty, scoot your lazy ass over. I'm fucking cold and you're stealing all the blankets."  
  
The redhead just groans and rolls over.   
  
"Maaaaattyyyyyy..."  
  
Matt sighs. "Mells, please stop whining. I'm trying to sleep."   
  
"But Matty, you're hogging all the blankets!" The blonde complains.   
  
"It's my bed."  
  
"And I'm sleeping in it."  
  
"Why? You have a bed all to yourself just across the room," the gamer argues sleepily. Matt's not really a fan of being woken up in the middle of the night, especially when it's because his temperamental blonde roommate is being stupid. Again.   
  
"But Matty, it's colder over there," the blonde said, pouting.   
  
"God damn it Mello, just go to sleep already."  
  
"Can I have some of the blankets?"  
  
"Fine!" The redhead sighs, exasperated, and pushes more of the blankets onto Mello.   
  
"Better?"  
  
"Mhm," The blonde mumbles from inside the blankets.   
  
"Good, now go to sleep," Matt grumbles, rolling over and eventually drifting off to sleep once more.   
  
It's a relatively cold winter at Wammy's House, and thirteen-year-old Mello absolutely hates cold. Of course, this means that Matt, Mello's twelve-year-old best friend and roommate, had to put up with the blonde's incessant whining and complaining, because God knows no one else will.   
  
Matt and Mello have been friends ever since Matt arrived at Wammy's some years ago, and the pair are inseparable. They do everything together, and that includes getting in trouble (though it's almost always Mello's idea).  
  
A few days later, Matt and Mello lie sprawled out comfortably on the redhead's bed, Matt propped up against the headboard, DS in hand, Mello with his head resting on Matt's legs as he reads through his psychology textbook for the five hundredth time, studying furiously for the next day's unit test. Matt doesn't care enough to want to waste time studying; he'd much rather play through whatever Zelda game he was playing just one more time.   
  
Mello sighs heavily, and looks up at Matt.   
  
Matt doesn't notice. Mello tries again.   
  
Still nothing.   
  
"Matt."  
  
"Mhm?" Matt's eyes stay glued to his game.   
  
"Matt!"   
  
Matt glances at Mello.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Turn that off. I'm trying to study. It's distracting."   
  
Matt stares at Mello, and then goes back to playing.   
  
"Matt!"  
  
Matt looks back up at Mello. "What? I turned the volume down."  
  
"I said turn it off, not turn it down."   
  
"So?"  
  
"It's distracting me!"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Mello nearly growls "Matt...!"  
  
"Mells, I really don't know what to tell you. Can't you just stop being distracted or something...?"   
  
"It doesn't work like that, damn it!"  
  
"Sorry, I-" Matt starts, but Mello's not finished.   
  
"Stop being so damn distracting, Matt!"  
  
Suddenly, the room goes silent. Then Matt grins.   
  
"Oh, so I'm what's distracting you."  
  
"Matty, you know what meant."   
  
Matt's grin widens. "Sorry Mells, but I'm afraid I haven't the slightest..."   
  
"Matty. Stop."   
  
Matt wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
Mello rolls his eyes. "Gods Matty, sometimes I'd swear you're gay..."  
  
"Who's to say I'm not?" Matt questions, laughing.   
  
Mello glares at him. "Just shut up and let me study, Matt."

"Gee, someone's grumpy today."

The blonde doesn't reply.

Matt laughs softly. "Alright, alright." He saves and turns off his game, pulling out his textbook. He opens to a random page and stares at it, not caring about what's on it in the slightest.   
  
"It's upside down," Mello says, without looking up.   
  
"What?" Matt looks over at Mello.   
  
"Your textbook. It's upside down," Mello says, "Also, we're on page seventy-five. Just by the way."  
  
"Oh. Thanks."   
  
A few minutes later, Matt closes his book.   
  
"Mells?"  
  
Mello doesn't answer.   
  
Matt gets up and crawls over to him.   
  
"Mells?" Matt says softly, "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Mello says without looking up.   
  
It's a lie. He hasn't flipped the page once in the last ten minutes.   
  
"You sure...?" Matt asks, concerned.   
  
"Yes. Now leave me alone."  
  
"If you say so..." Matt says, unconvinced. He knows better than to argue with Mello when he's like this, though.   
  
Matt stands, grabbing his DS and his textbook. He puts them in his backpack.   
  
"I'm gonna head to the library. Be back in a bit."  
  
It's a full minute before Mello replies.   
  
"Bye."

Matt sighs, and walks out the door.

 

* * *

 

Now, Matt was by no means lying when he said he was going to the library. He fully intends to go there.   
  
Just not immediately.   
  
"Hey, Auntie."  
  
A large, sweet looking woman, looks up at him.   
  
"Well, isn't it just little Matty!" The woman, who is the house's primary cook, smiles, and goes to dry off her hands, "How've you been, dear? Doing well in school?"  
  
"Good. I'm still in third."   
  
"Well isn't that just wonderful! I take it Mello's still in second? How is he?"   
  
Matt grins. Auntie's always so enthusiastic. Of course, she's not actually his aunt, but having no real family of his own, he likes to think of her as one. A lot of the children at the orphanage do. It's because of how she treats them, Matt supposes.  
  
"Yup! Mells is still in second. And as angry about it as ever, might I add. As for how he's been..." Matt's grin disappears, "I'm not sure..."  
  
"Not sure?" The woman asks concern crossing her face.  
  
"He's been really quiet lately."  
  
"Oh dear," the cook says, pursuing her lips, "That's not like him at all."  
  
Matt sighs, "I know. He says he's fine, but... I don't know. I'm worried."  
  
"I really wish I could help you, dearie. Have you tried chocolate yet?" The woman asks.  
  
"No. That's actually why I was here... You wouldn't happen to have any chocolate on you, would you?"  
  
She laughs. "You bet I do!" The cook walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a good fifteen chocolate bars. Matt takes them and puts them in his bag.   
  
"There! That should last him, what, a week?" The woman questions, thinking.   
  
"That's two a day," Matt laughs, "He should be fine. I think he still has some left, too. Thanks."  
  
"It was my pleasure! Be good, though it's not you I worry about. Keep Mello out of trouble, and come again soon, Matty!"  
  
Matt smiles.   
  
"Thanks, Auntie! I will! Bye!" Matt says, before turning and sprinting out of the door.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> SO, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. It's like... totally lame. *Sighs.* Also, I know it's really short (Sorry!), but I promise it'll get better. I'll try and make sure the next chapter is longer and more interesting. I really do want to move onto the actual plot now. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it more than I did!
> 
> ~Kitty


End file.
